The prior art discloses various types of table and chair sets and, individual tables and chairs, which are useful in out door activities such as camping and picnics as well as in conventional use in a home, backyard or patio. All of these articles, however, share a common disadvantage in that they are not conveniently transportable or storable. Typically, prior art tables and chairs are not foldable into a compact configuration and the components of a table and chair set cannot be arranged to be carried or stored as a compact unit.
This invention overcomes these disadvantages and provides tables and chairs which are useful individually or as a set and which can be folded individually into a highly compact configuration and, when used in a set, can be arranged into a compact unit which is easily transportable and storable.